walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Siddiq (TV Series)
Siddiq (pronounced SI-DEEK) is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone after being brought to the community by Carl Grimes, where he joins the Militia to combat the Saviors. Following the end of the war, Siddiq became the community doctor and Rick and Michonne's adviser. Six years after Rick's assumed death, Siddiq has a romance with Rosita Espinosa and they conceive a daughter. As a result of witnessing the fair massacre, he suffers from severe PTSD. Overview Siddiq is a kind and selfless man, who greatly values life. Due to his mother's teachings, he tries to kill every walker he comes across, as he believes the souls are of the deceased are trapped in the undead corpses. He also feels guilty over Carl's death, since Carl got bitten trying to save Siddiq, and does his best to honor him. Growing up in an Islamic household, Siddiq is religious and can recite scripture from the Quran. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Siddiq was raised by his Islamic parents. His mother was a devoted Muslim who firmly adhered to the scriptures of the Quran which she taught to Siddiq and thus he became pious towards his mother's beliefs.The King, the Widow, and Rick As a child, Siddiq was given a flute.Stradivarius At some point later in his life, Siddiq enrolled in medical school and became employed as a second-year emergency resident, where throughout his career he performed three surgeries, but no amputations.Do Not Send Us Astray Post-Apocalypse At some point in the apocalypse, Siddiq lost his parents after they were bitten by walkers and succumbed to the infection. He then spent a lot of time wandering on his own and would kill walkers to release their trapped souls and to honor his mother's beliefs. Season 8 "Mercy" While looking for food around an abandoned gas station, Siddiq finds Carl and tells him that he hasn't eaten in a few days. He also tells him a quote about mercy from the Coran. When Carl suddenly points his gun at Siddiq, he tries to calm Carl down and then Rick comes and fires a few warning shots which makes Siddiq run away. Later that day, Carl gives him two cans and writes down on a paper "Sorry." Siddiq watches Carl from the bushes as he walks away. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Siddiq kills a walker that he has trapped when he is spotted by Carl, who apologizes for their previous encounter and recounts the things Siddiq had said to him about his mother, easing the tension in the situation. They introduce themselves, and Carl tosses Siddiq a bag of food with a bottle of water. He hastily eats and drinks the bottle as Carl begins to question him, asking him the three questions. Surprisingly, Siddiq is able to recall the exact number of walkers he has killed and explains he only killed one person out of mercy. Carl, satisfied by the answers, asks him if he trapped the walker, and why. Siddiq explains that he believes it releases their trapped souls. With a mutual trust built between them, Carl offers him a place in his community, which Siddiq accepts. While they travel back to Alexandria, the two find a group of walkers devouring a deer. Siddiq is eager to put them down out of mercy, but the two quickly become overwhelmed. They manage to subdue and kill the walkers. Carl tells him he is his responsibility and refuses to leave him behind, and the two continue their journey. "How It's Gotta Be" Upon arriving at Alexandria, Siddiq is sneaked by Carl in the sewers until Rick returns. They spend time together and Carl shares some food with him. That night after the destruction of the community, Rick is shocked to find Siddiq in the sewers with the rest of the survivors. Siddiq then watches in sadness as Carl reveals to Rick and Michonne that he brought Siddiq to Alexandria and was bitten by a walker during the journey. "Honor" Siddiq gives Rick medicine due to feeling guilty about Carl being bitten and explains that he was a medical resident. Carl explains to his father he brought Siddiq back only because he needed them to survive, rather than because he was a doctor. When they say their goodbyes, Siddiq vows to honor Carl by showing everyone that his choice to save him mattered. Carl congratulates him on being stuck with the group before he heads out. "Dead or Alive Or" Siddiq and the other Alexandrians evacuate through the woods towards the Hilltop. He volunteers to help clear the swamp off of walkers with Daryl, Rosita, and Scott. Daryl and Siddiq later find a multitude of gurgling corpses blocking their route forward. They press on, quickly and carefully putting down each walker in their path. Later that day, Siddiq and the Alexandrians arrive at Hilltop, bearing the news of Alexandria's downfall and the loss of Carl with Siddiq looking on sad at Enid's reaction. He later approaches Maggie to personally thank her for her hospitality and to reveal he has medical experience and wishes to help the community to earn his place in the group. She directs him to the trailers. "Do Not Send Us Astray" As the Hilltop prepares for the coming Saviors' attack, Siddiq visits the infirmary where he attempts to get directions from Dana. She is unimpressed with Siddiq's lack of experience at first, but accepts his help after Siddiq stands up to her. During the attack that night, Siddiq rushes to Tobin's aid after he is injured and is nearly killed as a result when he is mistaken for a Savior by Rick, who tells him to stay down. The next day, Siddiq offers to treat Rick's wound and tries to console him about Carl's death with a quote from his religion but an angry Rick walks off. When the wounded reanimate and attack that night, Siddiq chooses to check on the Savior prisoners. Finding the reanimated Katy feeding on a corpse, he kills her but struggles with a second one. Before it can kill him, Alden appears and kills the walker with a shovel, saving Siddiq. When Maggie arrives, she demands an explanation from Siddiq who states that he went to check on the prisoners but the pen was empty. "Worth" Siddiq comes out of the infirmary and looks around the community as Rick reads Carl's letter. "Wrath" Siddiq encounters Rick while he goes to tend to Gracie. Rick speaks to Siddiq about the circumstances of Carl's death. Siddiq explains that Carl was helping him kill walkers to release their souls, as Siddiq's mother once did. He regrets not having considered the risks. Later that day, Siddiq accompanies the Militia to fight the Saviors in the final battle. After Rick slashes Negan's throat, he has a moment of thought and then orders Siddiq to save Negan. Rick orders the Saviors to return home and proclaims that Negan's rule is over. He heals Negan as Rick points to the massive herd in the distance and declares that they must unite to fight the walkers, the real threat. When Rick and Michonne confront Negan in the infirmary and tell him his fate as a prisoner, Siddiq interrupts them to warn Michonne to be careful when she strangles Negan, being worried she might reopen the wound. He is then left to care for Negan as both Michonne and Rick leave declaring the later will rot in jail for the rest of his life. Season 9 "A New Beginning" During the year and a half that passed since the end of the war, Siddiq has managed to integrate himself into Rick's core group and has become a prominent doctor between the communities. Siddiq and the group go to a museum in Washington, D.C., to search for a covered wagon and farming equipment. Inside, Rick tells everyone to be safe and the group separates. In the basement, Siddiq gets attacked by a walker whose head is full of spiders. He barely manages to kill it and admits to Rick he is more scared of the spiders, which Enid laughs at. Shortly after, the whole group reunites and gingerly uses ropes to drag an old covered wagon down the stairs and over the glass floor. The glass finally gives way and Ezekiel falls through it, dangling by the rope. Before the walkers can bite him, Daryl shoots at one and Rick and the others finally pull him to safety. Carol joyfully kisses him to celebrate. The group leaves D.C. and prepare to head back to their own communities. On the road, Rosita and Daryl catch up with everyone to inform them that the main bridge is out due to a storm. Rick tells Tara, Gabriel, Aaron, and Anne to head back to Alexandria and the rest will go to an alternate route and spend the night at the Sanctuary. In the woods, the wagon gets caught in the mud as walkers appear from the bushes. It finally budges and everyone rushes to gather the supplies until the walkers overwhelm them and they're forced to leave. Ken runs back to free his horse but is bitten in the arm by a walker and then kicked in the ribs by the horse. Siddiq and Enid try to save him but Ken succumbs to blood loss and dies from his injuries. A saddened Maggie sobs by his side before putting him down. "The Bridge" In the camp's infirmary, Siddiq watches Enid as she stitches Cyndie's hand. When Rick orders Siddiq to return home with the next crew, Siddiq tells Enid he trust her in handling things. "Warning Signs" In Alexandria's infirmary, Siddiq does a check up on Judith while Rick accompanies her. "Who Are You Now?" Sometime following Rick's assumed death and Alexandria isolating itself from the other communities after a tragic event, Siddiq had a romance with Rosita. He also became a member of Alexandria's council. Six years later, Siddiq watches as Magna's group arrives at the community and is updated by Rosita on Yumiko's condition. He then escorts her to the infirmary to check on her with the help of Alex and the other nurses. The next day, Magna's group stand before Siddiq and the rest of the council for questioning. They ask who their leader is and Magna claims they're a team, while Luke explains their group used to be bigger. Gabriel asks about their former professions. Luke was a music teacher, Magna was a truck stop waitress, Connie was a journalist and Kelly was a high school student. Luke says they should trust them, but Michonne isn't done with questions. She stands up and asks Magna to see her left hand, which has a prison tattoo. Michonne then calls her out for the hidden knife on her belt, which she puts on the table. Michonne storms out, saying she'll second any of their motions. Magna tries to question her but is shut off. In the infirmary, Siddiq updates Magna's group on Yumiko's condition. Luke asks him if he has been there since the start but Siddiq confesses that he was also found in the woods, but things were different in the past. "Stradivarius" On the road to Hilltop, Siddiq tells Michonne she should have let Magna's group stay in Alexandria, but she says she still doesn't trust them and is only doing this for her daughter. In the cart, Magna complains to her group that Michonne has her knives and she wants them back. Yumiko tells Michonne she's just upset about their lost friend, Bernie. A while later, Michonne and the others arrive at Magna's giant crate of supplies, which have been displaced and destroyed by walkers. Magna's upset at the sight of Bernie's things while Michonne instructs D.J. to gather more of their weapons. This angers them, and Michonne also announces she's returning to Alexandria in the morning while Siddiq and D.J. help them finish the journey. Magna and Luke start to get riled up, but Yumiko calms them down and reluctantly agrees to her terms. They decide to find shelter for the night. At night, inside a factory, Siddiq and the rest wake up after hearing Michonne slice Luke's Stradivarius in half. Luke gawks at his broken Stradivarius in disbelief and explains to Michonne how old and rare it was. Yumiko lays her head on Magna's leg and playfully recalls the mansion they found it in. Luke says the Stradivarius is the one thing that separates them from the animals and how it brought humans together in the past, leaving Michonne in thought. In the morning, Siddiq tries again to convince Michonne to come with them but she says she can't take the risk with Maggie. Siddiq reveals to her that Maggie and Hershel left last fall, shocking her. Before he can explain, D.J. arrives to let them know that there walkers outside. The group gets out to find several walkers blocking the path to their horses. Michonne kills several as Magna demands they get back their weapons. Michonne finally relents and orders D.J. to return them their weapons. As Magna's group splits up and take out several walkers, an undead Bernie appears, deeply upsetting them. A heartbroken Magna can put him down, so Michonne does it for her. The group opens a clear path and leave. On the road, Michonne empathizes with Yumiko and Magna, saying that she understands their pain of losing a friend considered family. Siddiq apologizes for not telling her about Maggie sooner, explaining that she and Hershel left with Georgie to help build a new community far away. Suddenly, two Hilltop soldiers ride up to them to inform that Rosita's injured and being cared for at Hilltop. Michonne instructs them to tell Hilltop they're on their way. Connie notices something nearby, confusing the group, but tells them it's nothing. As they leave, someone watches them from the bushes. "Evolution" At Hilltop, everyone runs inside as Michonne and Siddiq arrive with Magna and her group. From the guard post, Dianne makes them all surrender their weapons before entering. Inside, Siddiq is informed by Enid on Rosita's condition while Tara coldly greets Michonne and updates her on the others' situations. She then informs Magna's group that they'll have to wait for Jesus to return before deciding on their future, but they can stay until he gets back. Connie thanks her for everyone. Later, Siddiq tries to tell Michonne to stop being reclusive, before hugging Carol. In the infirmary, Siddiq apologizes to Michonne for keeping secrets from her. Suddenly, Rosita wakes up in a panic and tells them she knows where Eugene is. They tell her Daryl and the others are already looking for them but get confused after she screams that the others don’t know what they're dealing with. "Adaptation" In Hilltop, Siddiq watches as the group arrives with Jesus' body and the captive girl, causing him to look in shock but also relieved at Michonne's safety. In the infirmary, Siddiq relocates Eugene's knee and leaves to grab a bandage. Eugene tells Rosita he was scared she was dead and tries confessing his love but she runs outside saying "I can't." Rosita vomits and Siddiq follows to ask if she's okay, but she reveals she's pregnant with his baby. Eugene looks horrified as he listens from inside. A while later, a funeral is held for Jesus and everyone takes turns hammering the nails in his coffin. Siddiq looks in sadness and then proceeds to leave with the rest of the group to Alexandria. "Guardians" Siddiq listens as Michonne scolds her council for keeping her in the dark about their radio mission. Gabriel argues they should be more open to new communities, but Aaron reminds him about the Whisperers and how they should trust Michonne’s discretion. Siddiq argues that Michonne's not always right and her decision to cut ties with The Kingdom proves it. Michonne draws a hard line and asserts she's not willing to sacrifice her people to save the Kingdom. Later that day, Siddiq is talking with Rosita on her house porch when Gabriel arrives to talk with her. Siddiq looks at Gabriel with an understandably smile and they all go inside to talk. "Scars" In a flashback, Siddiq tries to help a panicking Jocelyn in Alexandria's infirmary and then watches as she panics. However, Michonne arrives and decides to help her. Later that night, he enjoys a bonfire in Alexandria alongside Jocelyn's kids and the community kids. The next day, Siddiq watches as Michonne and Daryl return to Alexandria with the missing kids. He then goes over to help the injured Michonne. "The Calm Before" In the Kingdom, Siddiq watches from the crowd as Ezekiel declares they’ve finally accomplished Rick, Carl, and Jesus' dreams of reuniting the communities. "Let the fair of a new beginning begin!" Ezekiel says as everyone celebrates and applauds. In the fair, Siddiq and Enid teach some residents medical training. Later, Michonne informs him she's going to leave for Hilltop with the first group and he tells her he has some news to tell her when they're all back at Hilltop. Later that day, Siddiq is somehow among the residents kidnapped by Alpha and taken away to a barn in the woods. In the barn, Siddiq alongside the other tied up residents are about to be attacked by the Whisperers but are found by Ozzy, Alek, and D.J, giving the group a chance to fight back. In the middle of the chaos, Alpha arrives and the group is subdued and then killed. However, Alpha lets Siddiq live to warn the others and to try to divide the communities by scaring them. The next day, Siddiq is found beaten and tied up to a tree by Daryl, Michonne, Carol, and Yumiko. He points them to a nearby hill, which has ten pikes in the ground. Each spike has a severed head stabbed through the top. The group walk devastated towards it and look in horror at the victims: Ozzy, Alek, D.J., Frankie, Tammy, Rodney, Addy, Enid, Tara, and Henry. Siddiq looks in sadness and is devastated at the loss of Enid and Tara. Later, in the Kingdom, Siddiq delivers the tragic news to the crowd, tells them how brave everyone was in their final moments and how he was intentionally kept alive to tell this very story. He encourages everyone to remember the fallen as brave heroes and to honor them. "The Storm" Several months after the fair massacre, in Alexandria, Siddiq takes shelter from the storm with the residents in the church. He comments that everyone at the other houses must be better as Negan jokes about him being Rosita's baby father and taunts Gabriel by calling him "father…not the father." Suddenly, the group smells something and Eugene pulls Siddiq and Gabriel away from the fireplace before it explodes. He says the chimney makes it unsafe to light anything else on fire, so Gabriel decides they're moving to Aaron's house. They all tie a rope around themselves and head out into the blizzard. The next day, after the storm is over, Siddiq treats Negan's leg injury in the infirmary and leaves him to talk with Michonne when she and the others arrive back at the community. Season 10 "Lines We Cross" Some months after the blizzard, Siddiq is now suffering from extreme PTSD following his kidnapping by Alpha. As Eugene presents to Siddiq charts of Coco's growth, he jokes that he probably won't use any of that. Suddenly, Gabriel enters the room with a worried look and proceeds to inform them of the Whisperer mask found at the Oceanside beach. Siddiq then accompanies the council as they enter the meeting house to discuss the recent discovery. After the meeting is over, Siddiq brings Coco to his house to puts her to bed. He then starts having flashbacks of his encounter with Alpha, but Dante arrives to check on him. Siddiq, however, assures him he's fine. "We're like gods in the apocalypse," Dante says of the two of them being doctors and jokes about how Siddiq is looking at him. The next day, Siddiq is among the Alexandrians that arrive at the crash site to help put out the fire and take out the walker treat. Later, the fire is put out and everyone recovers. "Ghosts" Siddiq and the rest of the Alexandria residents face against waves of walkers pouring onto the community gates over the next 49 hours. After prevailing from the exhausting battle, the community discovers that a new herd of walkers is approaching from multiple directions. In the morning, Siddiq helps to clean up the community from the corpses while Eugene warns that it will be an hour until the next wave hits. Later that day at an emergency council meeting, Siddiq listens as the residents demand to kill Alpha and the Whisperers and has another episode of PTSD which prompts him to storm outside. Later that night, Siddiq and Dante tend to Carol's wounds. Siddiq's vision blurs again as he struggles to grab the equipment to stitch her up. Dante tells him he’ll do it instead. Afterward, they tell Daryl and Michonne that she's doing well and Siddiq leaves again. At dawn, Siddiq sees an upset Eugene leave Rosita's house before Michonne approaches him. He claims he's just tired, so she leaves. Dante brings Siddiq a drink and explains that he was a field medic during combat in Iraq. He says he understands what he is going through since he also suffered from PTSD. They share a drink together and bond. "Silence the Whisperers" Siddiq leaves his house shaking to calm himself down outside. He notices as Lydia smiles at him from afar, but he runs back inside. The next night, Siddiq arrives after Lydia has been attacked by Gage, Margo, and Alfred and checks on a dead Margo. He then starts hallucinating again and runs to the infirmary to wash his face in a bowl of cold water. Later that night, Siddiq and the council reunite in the meeting house to discuss Lydia's attack. They question Gage and Alfred, who lie and say they were attacked. Gabriel asks why Lydia's the one in the infirmary. They claim to them how their friends got beheaded by the Whisperers and now Margo is dead. The council then lets them go. While the council discusses their vote on Negan's fate, Siddiq is in favor of Negan being spared and yells that they should be focusing on the Whisperers since they are the enemies. Daryl arrives and says he believes Lydia, which ties the vote. Gabriel announces he'll take the night to make his decision by tomorrow. "What It Always Is" Siddiq and Daryl travel to Hilltop following their search for Negan to check on the community. Upon informing Ezekiel they hadn't had any luck finding Negan, Siddiq decides to head into the infirmary to help out. Later that day, Siddiq talks with Ezekiel in the infirmary when he starts coughing very aggressively. He then reveals to Siddiq a large lump on his neck. He explains he has a family history of thyroid cancer and knows that it's unlikely he will survive his illness due to a lack of proper medical treatment in the current world. Siddiq offers alternate solutions but Ezekiel has already made up his mind. They then bond over their personal issues. That night, Siddiq radios Dante to be updated on the situation back in Alexandria and is informed that Rosita has caught a bug. He says he'll return to the community now that he is feeling better regarding his PTSD attacks and then asks to speak to Carol before leaving the radio for Ezekiel. Afterward, Siddiq leaves the community with Daryl. "Bonds" Siddiq visits the infirmary to check on the sick patients and is informed by Dante that more residents have come down with the sickness but he believes to be nothing serious. He then tells Siddiq to spend the day off with Coco and makes an inappropriate joke about checking in on Rosita but Siddiq reminds him about boundaries before leaving. Later that day, Siddiq goes to Rosita's house to look for new clothes for Coco when he notices her lying sick on the couch. He decides to take her to the infirmary despite her objections. Upon arriving at the infirmary to find it full of sick people, Siddiq berates Dante for letting things get out of hand. He is calmed down by Rosita and rushes to prepare more herbal medications. That night, Siddiq comforts a bedridden Cheryl and apologizes to Dante for his outburst earlier. Dante says he understands his concerns and they laugh off the incident. A while later, Siddiq holds Coco and falls sleep. He starts to dream of the harrowing night at the barn and wakes up to find himself holding Coco on the windmill to his confusion. "Open Your Eyes" Siddiq wakes up in the infirmary after experiencing horrific flashbacks of Alpha killing his friends at the barn, while remembering the phrase "Open your eyes" being said to him. He finds Cheryl shaking from her fever, so he gives her a glass of water and covers her body with another blanket. He then checks up on Rosita and brings water to the other sick residents. While looking at his patients, he hallucinates seeing Alpha outside the window wearing her outfit from the fair. At night, Siddiq reads some medical books and takes notes until he falls asleep. He then imagines himself waking up to several hands grabbing him from under the couch and covering his mouth. The next day, Siddiq and Dante are called to the cell to tend to the injuries of a Whisperer who has been taken hostage for questioning. When the Whisperer tells Siddiq he remembers him from the barn and starts to taunt him, Siddiq becomes nervous so Dante suggests him to head outside. As he leaves, Siddiq looks at the pointed spikes on the stairs and has a flashback to Alpha brutally decapitating D.J. in front of him. He then heads back to the infirmary to tend to a bedridden Rosita. The two of them joke about their fling and reflect on them being parents in the new world. He nearly kisses her until she has a coughing fit so he gives her more water before leaving to check on his other patients. Siddiq goes to Cheryl's room and they chat about how he needs to remain strong for the others. Later that day, Siddiq arrives along with the others at the cell to help the Whisperer who suddenly starts convulsing. When Dante holds him, he spits blood onto his shoulder before dying from the poison. Siddiq then finds a jar of hemlock in the medical backpack and accuses Dante of killing him. However, Dante lies and says he was responsible for packing it. A while later, Siddiq goes to Cheryl's room to check on her but finds it empty and encounters Dante digging a grave as her covered body lays nearby. He walks away upset and then experiences more flashbacks from the pikes. Unable to stop them, Siddiq jumps into the pond. He remembers being told to open his eyes as Enid is decapitated. Rosita then jumps into the water and pulls him out. Shortly after, Rosita questions Siddiq about what's really going on in his mind. He breaks down and explains he can't escape his memories about the night their friends were killed by the Whisperers. She assures him that he is doing everything he can but he says he feels he failed Enid and that he misses her. Rosita demands he pull through and fight it for her and Coco and everyone else. While talking about the sickness, Siddiq realizes that the water is what is making people sick. He heads to inspect the water pumps and after discovering one of the levers had been tampered with, he begins throwing things around out of frustration and anger. That night, Siddiq gazes out the window in his house when Dante arrives to comfort him. He explains that everything is going to be okay because Alexandria is a special place, before declaring that Siddiq is his friend. He then starts clicking his tongue, which triggers Siddiq back to the beheadings and makes him realize that Dante was the Whisperer forcing him to watch as his friends were killed. They soon start fighting in the room as Siddiq tries to reach for a machete. Dante tackles him to the ground and puts him in a chokehold. "I didn't want this! Not you! Not like this. Close your eyes... Close your eyes," Dante tells Siddiq in sorrow as he chokes him harder until he falls dead. "The World Before" Siddiq will appear in this episode. Death ;Killed By *Dante (Alive) After realizing Dante was the Whisperer who made him watch his friends be beheaded, Siddiq tries to kill him with a hatchet. Dante overpowers him and puts him into a chokehold. As Siddiq struggles, Dante says he didn't want it to be him and squeezes harder until he stops breathing. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Siddiq has killed: *Carl Grimes (Indirectly Caused) *Katy (Zombified) *Ozzy (Zombified, alongside Carol, Daryl, Michonne, and Yumiko) *Alek (Zombified, alongside Carol, Daryl, Michonne, and Yumiko) *Frankie (Zombified, alongside Carol, Daryl, Michonne, and Yumiko) *Tammy Rose Sutton (Zombified, alongside Carol, Daryl, Michonne, and Yumiko) *Rodney (Zombified, alongside Carol, Daryl, Michonne, and Yumiko) *Adeline (Zombified, alongside Carol, Daryl, Michonne, and Yumiko) *Tara Chambler (Zombified, alongside Carol, Daryl, Michonne, and Yumiko) *Henry (Zombified, alongside Carol, Daryl, Michonne, and Yumiko) *1 unnamed person (Out of Mercy) *Possibly many unnamed Hilltop residents and refugees (Before Reanimation and Zombified) *Possibly a few unnamed Whisperers *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Siddiq and Dante are on good terms as they work together as doctors for Alexandria. Dante may or may not have feelings for him as he jokingly flirts with him. He notices that Siddiq has been suffering with PTSD and opens up to him about his time in Iraq. When Siddiq finally realizes that Dante was in the barn and was the Whisperer who made him watch his friends die, Siddiq attacks him. Dante quickly overpowers him and strangles him to death. Dante seems to show remorse as he kills Siddiq he says "I didn't want it to be you", most likely referencing Siddiq being the one he tortured. Michonne Although they don't interact much, Michonne and Siddiq have a positive relationship. After the timejump, Michonne views Siddiq as one of the most trusted members of Alexandria. In "Ghosts", Michonne seems to be concerned about Siddiq's state. She later tries to talk with him. Michonne is currently unaware of Siddiq's death. Negan TBA Ezekiel Siddiq and Ezekiel have a good relationship. Siddiq is the first person to find out that Ezekiel has cancer.}} Appearances Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Abbud.http://tvline.com/2017/04/26/the-walking-dead-season-8-cast-new-characters-dante-abbud/ **Siddiq was described as "An innately likable Muslim American whose nerves are, let’s say, jangled, because he’s flown solo for too long in Zombieland." *His mother and him believe that killing the walkers will "free their souls", allowing the dead to be at peace. *He is the only character known to purposely count how many zombies he kills. *Siddiq is arachnophobic, as he states in the episode "A New Beginning" that he is afraid of spiders. Interestingly enough, Avi Nash (Siddiq's actor), is afraid of spiders, as well. *He is shown to be suffering from PTSD after the events of "The Calm Before". **Avi Nash admitted in an interview (shown on Talking Dead after episode "Bonds") that Siddiq does suffer from PTSD and said that Siddiq is a threat. *Siddiq is the eighth series regular to die while being credited under "Also Starring", the first being Gareth, the second being Bob Stookey, the third being Deanna Monroe, the fourth being Jessie Anderson, the fifth being Spencer Monroe, the sixth being Simon, and the seventh being Gregory. *Siddiq is the eighth main character to become a walker, the first being Shane Walsh, the second being Merle Dixon, the third being Hershel Greene, the fourth being Deanna Monroe, the fifth being Spencer Monroe, the sixth being Sasha Williams, and seventh Simon. *Siddiq is the sixth main character to predecease his comic counterpart, with the first being Dale Horvath, the second being Lori Grimes, the third being Andrea, the fourth being Carl Grimes, and the fifth being Jesus. *Siddiq is the third main character to die, who does not die in the comics, with the first two being Carl Grimes and Paul Rovia. *With Siddiq's death: **There are no more survivors of the pike victims left alive. **Alden is the only series regular from Season 8 still alive. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Religious Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:The Militia Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:TV Series Category:Medics Category:The Coalition Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Depressed Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers